Naomi Summers
Naomi Summers was one of the young astronauts that accompanied Max Levins to assist in the supposed rescue mission for the Falcon once a distress beacon was activated. However, upon arrival, all of the crew are abducted by a traveling Kameno ship, and experimented on. Her being one of the experiments, she was changed into a human/Pyronite hybrid. Breaking free and banding together with the survivors and prisoners, they take the The USG Raven and head off to deep space, still on the search for the Falcon. Characteristics *'Name': Naomi Summers *'Species': Human (Human/Pyranite Hybrid) *'Codename': Blaze, Hot Girl *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (Fiery red and yellow in Hybrid form) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Hybrid) *'Likes': Coffee, swimming, Robbie (love interest), Beauty Treatments, Competition, Praises *'Dislikes': Cold, Perverts, Self-Pity, Negligence, Unexpected Accidents *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human/Casual Naomi is a young petite Caucasian girl with short cut and wild blonde hair, a slender petite figure, and blue eyes. She usually wears a blue headband under her hair. Her casual clothing consisted of a dark green t-shirt, with a purple T-shirt hoodie jacket, dark purple mini-skirt, purple and red legging socks that went up to her mid thighs, and purple shoes. Pyronite Hybrid SIG Suit Background Personality Naomi dislikes the idea of fate or bad luck. Raised on the idealism of self-reliance by her father, she has always strive to be a capable and independent person. On her first mission to space, as well as back on School or in NASA, she presents herself as prim honor student and capable crewmember to showcase her qualities. Though as a result, this has fueled an extremely love for being praised. In fact, Naomi can often let herself get carried away when praised enough in making some less then tactful decisions or promises. Though in public she tries not to appear foolish. Though this often conflicts when Robbie compliments or praises her. She gets flustered when she's compared as a little puppy by him. Privately, Naomi is rather loud and aggressive. Even though she does care a lot, that part is usually hard to tell between all her bolstering and demands. She is also incredibly petty and does not take insults lightly. Anything that offends her will typically receive her scorn many times over. When it comes to dealing with a problem like that Naomi openly supports crushing it completely in one go. This boils down to how incredibly self-conscious she is about herself. Therefore she goes through extremely reactions to appearing as close to her ideal concept, while punishing anything that gets in her way. In her hybrid Pyronite form, Naomi finds it a lot harder to keep herself restrain. The pretense of acting proper is completely lost and she wears her emotions on her sleeves. This often shows itself in her completely embarrassment at times at being so exposed. But also in her destructive retaliations too. She does find herself take advantage of the anonymity to do some truly self-indulgent acts. Skills/Abilities Powers * Pyrokinetic Abilities * Transformation Skills Equipment Relationships Ellie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Raven